1. Field
Example embodiments of the present invention relate generally to wireless systems and handling requests for location information of mobile devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Wireless systems can include multiple types of radio access technology. 3GPP standards define a method in which a user equipment (UE) that is camped on 4G technology can obtain certain circuit-switched (3G/2G) services without having to leave 4G technology. The circuit-switched information is passed through a defined interface, the SGs interface, between the mobile switching center (MSC) and the mobility management entity (MME). Examples of circuit-switched services include SMS handling and location updating.
For other circuit-switched core services, including making and receiving voice calls, carrying out supplementary service invocation, and providing location information to the circuit-switched core network, the UE must leave 4G radio coverage and move to 3G/2G radio coverage to complete the service. The process of leaving 4G radio coverage and moving to 3G/2G coverage to complete a circuit-switched service is referred to as “falling back”. A potential problem that arises when the UE “falls back” to 3G/2G technology to carry out circuit-switched services is the necessity for the UE to register with the corresponding MSC whenever the UE “falls back” in a new MSC location area as defined by cell broadcasts associated with the MSC. The process of registering with the corresponding MSC can result in extra traffic being generated on the wireless system.